Beneath The Opera House
by Canine Warrior
Summary: Just remind me of how I had gotten to this situation? Beneath the Paris Opera, with Raoul, who was tied against the gate and had a rope around his neck. The person who was in possesion of the rope's end was the man who I knew as my Angel of Music. E/C


**Yo guys! Missed me? **

**Just to keep things short, this is what I think *coughandwantcough* could have gone through Christine's mind during the very end of _Phantom_. So does that make this a songfic? Ah, whatever... Hope you have a good time reading this and please bear in mind that English is _not_ my native language and constructive criticism would be very much accepted.**

**Ah, I almost forgot the disclaimer... I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Just remind me of how I had gotten to this situation? Beneath the Paris Opera, with Raoul, who was tied against the gate and had a rope around his neck. The person who was in possesion of the rope's end was... Well... The man who I once knew as my "Angel of Music", but found out he was flesh and bone and hideously deformed.<p>

I had to choose. If I stayed with him, he'd free Raoul, but if I left... The vicomte would die.

I had just finished trying to appeal to him, trying to make my Angel leave his prisioner alone.

So who was the prisioner? You may think it was me, for I was kidnapped and brought here, but... I didn't feel like a prisioner. My Angel wouldn't hurt me. He never did. But Raoul... Well, let's just say he was about to be strangled by that rope. The Phantom, as he was known up there, turned to me:

"You try my patience. Make. Your. Choice."

And, somehow, when I looked at him, I saw the man behind the loathsome face. I saw my teacher, my Angel.

And I wanted to cry.

I wanted to cry so hard.

He was a genious, no doubt. But would never have the chance to show his work to te world. Why? It loathed his face. For that, and only that, he'd have to stay forever in the dark. I started to walk towards him.

"Pitiful creature of darkness..."

How could someone live like he had lived? Shunned by everyone, even his own mother! Having to hide from the world.

"What kind of life have you known?"

I was close to him now. And, somehow, I knew what I had to do. What I wanted to do. His face didn't frighten me anymore.

"God gave me courage to show you..."

I closed the distance between us. Now that we were this close, I never wanted to be apart. I wanted to give him the love he deserved! He wasn't alone. Not anymore.

"You are not alone!"

I leaned in, and locked my lips to his. I heard him gasp and had to hold back a smile as his lips moved with my own. This was very different from the kiss I had shared with Raoul on the roof. This kiss, my Angel's kiss, made me feel warm and whole.

He tried to pull back, but I gently pulled him back, enjoying every second. Using the hand that pulled him back, I carefully caressed his deformity. Every inch of it. He moaned softly at that.

Then, my bliss was cut short. Our lips parted.

He started to sob, and I was the first to see the falling tears. It was the first time he'd ever been treated gently, I assume. Now, don't cry, my Angel. I'm here for you. And always will be.

Then, he did something that really shoked me. He turned to Raoul, whose face was twisted in disgust, and told him to leave there with me, to forget about everything and let him go... With me? No! I don't want to!

He had made up his mind. When he noticed we weren't leaving, he screamed:

"Go now and leave me!"

His tone broke my heart. I wanted so badly to stay, I showed him my feelings through the kiss... And yet... He thought it was only to save Raoul...

As we were leaving, my so-called fianceé smiled at me, but I wasn't looking at him. I was staring at the dark figure of the lonesome Phantom. His voice reached me.

"You alone can make my song take flight..."

The emotion was clear in his words, emotion that I shared in ny heart.

"It's over now, the music of the night!"

And, as I turned my gaze away, a single tear dropped from my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Hope you liked! <strong>Uh... It's kinda my first time trying to write Christine, don't kill me please. Reviews would be much appreciated! <strong>**

~ CW


End file.
